


show the world (that you're mine)

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [30]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Part 2, and he wears her scrunchies, follow up to my previous fic, for a tumblr prompt, from annabeth's pov this time, outward displays of a relationship, soft, that scrunchie prompt thats been going around, where annabeth wears percy's hoodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: And there it is, the baby blue scrunchie (her favorite one, actually) hovering in front of her face. Her eyes snap up to meet her boyfriend, whose hand is outstretched with the one object she had been thinking about. Mouth dropping open, she takes the bunched-up fabric from him.“How did you— ““I just know you.”
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 10
Kudos: 86





	show the world (that you're mine)

Annabeth likes to think she’s a fairly organized person. And it’s not often she loses things, but when she does, it’s a scrunchie.

It’s a love/hate relationship, really. Scrunchies are better for her hair than hair ties (those always get twisted up) but they also slip out pretty easily and she’s always losing track of them.

She’s in the middle of sketching when it comes to her attention that her hair is falling annoyingly close to her eyes and she’s all too aware of the fact that she doesn’t have a means to pull it back. She resigns herself to the task of searching for it, setting down her pen to look up.

And there it is, the baby blue scrunchie (her favorite one, actually) hovering in front of her face. Her eyes snap up to meet her boyfriend, whose hand is outstretched with the one object she had been thinking about. Mouth dropping open, she takes the bunched-up fabric from him.

“How did you— “

“I just know you.”

She’s not even aware of the fact that she’s pulled her hair back because how in the world did she get so lucky?

In a second, she’s on his lap and when his lips meet hers, the scrunchie is forgotten about.

-.-

It becomes a recurring thing. She just needs to say, “Percy, have you seen my…” and he hands her one without her needing to finish the sentence.

(She’s not saying that it makes her fall in love with him even more, but she’s saying exactly that).

And then, on the first semi-warm day in a while, he’s wearing a t-shirt, talking to Leo, and she figures out how the fuck he keeps track of them.

Because right there, on his wrist, is the soft blue fabric just out for the whole world to see.

And god, the things it’s doing to her.

She finds herself walking towards them without really thinking about it, just to get closer to this phenomenon, eyes zeroed in on the scrunchie on his wrist. They both look up as she approaches and she can tell Percy’s about to offer her the scrunchie, no doubt already seen her gaze on it.

She’d never wear her hair up if it meant seeing him wearing her scrunchie.

“Hey Leo! How’s it going?” She immediately turns her attention towards him, effectively stopping Percy from offering it to her.

And as Leo responds, she thinks that maybe she understands how Percy feels when she wears his hoodies. Beyond just being attractive, it feels good to have a physical medium for their relationship to be shown.

Leo suggests food, and as they gravitate towards it, she turns back to make sure Percy is following (and just to see it on his wrist again, but that’s not important).

Speaking of hoodies, it’s only till she sees the look on his face does she remember she has his last name plastered on her back.

Well, fair is fair.

-.-

Percy returns from the grocery store with a smile on his face.

“What’s up?” she asks him, and all he does is shake his head as he puts the bags on the counter.

She frowns, because it’s clearly something. That’s the smile he usually reserves for things related to her. (Not that she’s vain, she’s just known him for long enough to know his smiles).

“Percyyy, what happened? And don’t say nothing, I see the smile on your face.”

She gets up to scrounge through the grocery bags, secretly hoping that even though they’re supposed to be eating healthy, Percy had sneaked some junk food.

Reason 435 why she loves Percy: he had bought Hot Cheetos. She grabs the bag, probably failing to hide the excitement from her face, but before she can do anything, he snatches it away.

It happens so quickly that all she really focuses on is the blue scrunchie on his wrist and it’s enough for her to not fight back.

“No, we need to eat dinner first, and it’s taco night.” He puts the bag out of her reach, and she frowns as she slumps on the dining table.

“Fine, but you need to tell me why you’re all smiley.”

He turns away from her to put things in the fridge.

“Nothing, just ran into a guy in the chip aisle.”

“And…” she prompts, because there has to be more to it than that.

“He was getting something for his pregnant wife.”

“Okay…” She’s confused and kinda hungry and Percy is taking forever to put everything away. She gets up to help him.

“And nothing, we just compared scrunchies, that’s all.”

She stops in the middle of putting the peanut butter in the cabinet. “You what?”

“Don’t worry, mine was better, cause it’s blue.” He says, reaching over her to put the last of the things away and closing the cabinet.

“Also, I got this taco seasoning that we should tr—”

His words are cut off by her pulling him down to her lips.

And the seasoning, tacos, and scrunchies get pushed aside after that.

**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it! Shoutout to anon on tumblr who requested: Fic where Percy wears Annabeth’d scrunchies/hair ties around his wrist kind of like those fics where she steals his hoodies he seems like the type of bf to want an outward display like that
> 
> Since I had already written this prompt for someone else, I made this one a sort of second part to that one featuring Annabeth’s POV!
> 
> Hope you guys liked this! Please Comment! I’d love to hear your thoughts!  
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
